


Ангел хранитель Сэма Винчестера

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Mini, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Только ли Дин может быть связан с Небесами? Что произойдет если появится Ангел, который не побоится вступиться за Сэма? Как сам Сэм отнесется к этому?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Ангел хранитель Сэма Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Моей музе, которая соизволила все-таки появиться и самому дорогому человечку Яне. Солнышко спасибо за терпение и поддержку!  
> Примечания автора: Можно сказать, что это альтернатива ведь события происходят в районе пятого сезона, 14 серии.

Долгое время на небесах были запрещены любые вольности, все подчинялись единым законам и правилам. Но все изменилось, когда исчез Отец и старшие его дети пустились во все тяжкие – Люцифера поглотила гордыня, и Михаил низверг его в адскую клетку; Гавриил и Бальтазар стали жить по своему усмотрению, строя козни и наслаждаясь своим могуществом; а Кастиэль отчаянно пытался спасти падающий в бездну зла мир. Был и еще один ангел, которого на небесах любили и ценили. 

Модеста. Она приходилась младшей сестрой Бальтазару, который в ней души не чаял и заботился лучше родной матери (хотя правильнее будет сказать "лучше отца"). Ангел воспитывал ее по своему образу и подобию, разве что иногда смягчая шутки и выражения. Но кое-что оказалось неожиданностью - девушка имела дар и могущество. Если Гавриил был шутником, создававшим новые вселенные ради развлечения, то Модеста видела будущее. Как только об этом стало известно, она потеряла покой: все желали знать, чего ожидать, и ей ничего не оставалось, как сбегать на Землю. 

Ей нравилось бродить по улицам в толпе людей, которые даже не замечали ее, потому что она не считала нужным показываться им. Девушка с интересом слушала мысли прохожих, считывала их эмоции и улыбалась. Ее забавляли люди. Они из каждой незначительной проблемы раздували гигантский мыльный пузырь трагедии, а потом, когда этот пузырь лопался, еще долго ходили, зализывая образовавшиеся раны. На Земле Модеста всегда теряла счет времени... поэтому-то она и вздрогнула, когда рядом появился старший брат.

\- Скучаешь, сестренка? – спросил он, улыбаясь и взяв ее за руку.

\- Просто гуляю. Здесь так интересно! – с детской непосредственностью и живостью воскликнула девушка.

\- Когда ты повзрослеешь? 

\- Не знаю, - пожав плечами, ответила Модеста. – Быть взрослой ужасно скучно. 

\- Да ладно! – недоверчиво вскинул брови Бальтазар.

\- Ты и Локи не в счет, - наморщив тонкий носик, сказала брюнетка. 

Ангелы рассмеялись, и мужчина приобнял Дести. Он бы никогда в жизни не признался, но ради ее счастливого смеха и лучащихся весельем серо-зеленых глаз он мог взорвать вселенную и создать такую, какая будет по душе его младшей сестренке. Бальтазар ценил подарок, который ему сделал отец в виде этой маленькой, такой родной и любимой девчонки, и радовался, как ребенок, ее успехам. Сейчас, сидя на зеленой лужайке и перебирая темные локоны пальцами, ангел с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что он счастлив. 

Модеста рассказывала о том, как ее достали небеса и как ей хочется свободы. Слова девушки сплошь состояли из аргументов в пользу того, чтобы Бальтазар забрал ее в свое жилище и скрыл от всех на свете. Но мужчина, улыбаясь, упрямо качал головой и продолжал слушать все новые и новые доказательства правоты ангелочка. Увы, идиллия не могла длиться вечно. Это Бальтазар осознал, когда рядом прошелестели крылья Кастиэля.

\- Здравствуй, Бальтазар, Модеста.

\- И тебе не хворать, Кас, - кивнула девушка и приподнялась на локте, задумчивым взглядом изучая ангела.

\- Прошу тебя о помощи, Модеста, - если бы раньше такого не случалось, она, может быть, и прониклась бы жалостливым взглядом побитого щенка, но так как это был не единичный случай, девушка лишь вздохнула, поудобнее устраивая голову на коленях брата. 

\- И почему я не удивлена? – задав риторический вопрос, ангел прикрыла глаза, на что где-то вверху хихикнул Бальтазар. – Что тебе от меня нужно, Кастиэль?

\- Спустись со мной на Землю…

\- Если ты не заметил, мы уже на Земле, - перебила его Модеста.

\- Предскажи будущее. Нам очень нужно знать!

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поработала внештатной гадалкой? – девушка резко села и взмахнула руками. - Да что за новости такие, Кастиэль? С каких пор мы открываемся людям?

\- Это его ручные обезьянки, Дести, - вставил свои пять копеек Бальтазар. – Слышала что-нибудь о Дине и Сэме Винчестерах?

\- Пффф! Кто о них не слышал! Вессели Михаила и Люцифера, которые противятся воле Божьей. 

\- Да! – радостно (насколько это было возможно в его понимании) воскликнул Кас. – Модеста, молю тебя о помощи! 

\- Вот что ты за ангел? – вздохнула брюнетка. – Просишь меня, Модесту, предсказать будущее твоему подопечному и его братцу! А я, между прочим, в свое время предотвратила войну на небесах…

\- А сейчас каким-то боком ее развернула, да, малышка? – ехидно заметил Бальтазар.

Ангел насупилась.

\- Уговорил, задница с крыльями, - недовольно буркнула Модеста, пихнув старшего брата в плечо, и перевела взгляд на Кастиэля. – Веди.

***

\- Кас, неужели все то время, что ты со мной, не прошло даром, и эта горячая цыпочка нужна тебе для развлечений? – расплылся в довольной улыбке Дин.

Кастиэль замялся, а Модеста покачала головой. Да уж, старший Винчестер пока полностью оправдывал свою репутацию: похотливый человечишка, не пропускающий ни одной юбки. Ничего удивительного, такие уж сейчас нравы, что извращенцы встречаются на каждом шагу. Но то, что именно этот мужчина был «сосудом» Михаила - ангела, который должен снова заточить Люцифера в клетку, - не вселяло уверенности в завтрашнем дне. 

\- Сейчас эта горячая цыпочка развернет свои крылышки и полетит обратно на небеса, – улыбнулась брюнетка и повернулась к ангелу. – Кас, присмири своего любимчика, иначе я откажусь тебе помогать.

\- Ты… Ангел? – с долей восхищения поинтересовался Сэм. 

\- Модеста, - девушка склонила голову набок, разглядывая младшего Винчестера.

Сэм в отличие от брата производил довольно-таки неплохое впечатление. Он был красив, соблазнителен и, подобно Люциферу, казался могущественным и властолюбивым.

«Заменить бы одежду - и вылитый дьявол», - подумала девушка.

Все, что слышала о парне Модеста, подтверждалось - ум, рассудительность и принципиальность были неотъемлемыми частями его существа. Она видела в Сэме не только весселя, способного впустить Люцифера и не погибнуть, но и человека, который сможет занять его место и повести за собой всех без исключения: хоть ангелов, хоть демонов. 

Модеста захотела прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать под ладонью горячую кожу, перекатывающиеся мышцы, но не успела и шага сделать, как на нее буквально обрушилось видение. Ангел начала хватать ртом воздух и замахала руками в попытках зацепиться за Кастиэля. Никогда еще ее видения не были настолько яркими, реальными и осязаемыми. Первый раз за все свое существование девушка проклинала свой дар. Но поделать ничего не могла, поэтому, обессилено выдохнув, полностью отдалась видению.

Маленький городок, которых в мире сотни или даже тысячи, буквально сходит с ума от голода. Каждый человек по-разному – один отъедается до отвала, другой напивается так, что теряет сознание, третий ворует, желая утолить жажду наживы. Город погибает от усиленных во сто крат желаний, которые зудят под кожей. В попытке унять жажду люди умирают, потому что не могут остановиться, когда это необходимо.

Это проклятие не пощадило никого, даже Кастиэля. Он, не останавливаясь, ел гамбургеры, пытаясь утолить голод своего весселя. Сэм отчаянно жаждал демонической крови, и его тяжелое дыхание буквально наносило удары, которые заставляли девушку вздрагивать. А еще она ощущала пульсацию. Бешеную. Обжигающую. Все ее тело плавилось от нестерпимого желания крови. Крови, которая отдавала тухлятиной. Резкий запах, казалось, заполнил легкие, не давая дышать, а от того, что ее душило отвращение к демонической крови, во рту не осталось слюны и было так сухо, что не сглотнуть.

Но то, что произошло дальше, было намного хуже, чем жажда Сэма. Это было, как ушат ледяной воды после адского пекла. Полнейшее безразличие Дина, его нежелание чего-либо резануло по нервам не хуже закаленной стали по шелковому платку. Он был спокоен, как бывает спокоен человек, готовый к смерти, и это напугало Модесту. Напугало так, что она, увидев то, как Сэм убивает всадника, моргнула, и с ее глаз слетела пелена видения, возвращая в реальность.

Еще несколько раз поморгав, ангел поняла, что все это время она сидела на стуле и судорожно дышала, вцепившись ногтями в ладони Кастиэля. Серо-зеленые глаза с тонкими, как у кошки, зрачками оглядели помещение и задержались на Сэме. Оттолкнув руки Каса, девушка резко встала и в несколько шагов оказалась рядом с ним. Вцепившись в воротник его рубашки и заглянув парню в глаза, Дести встретилась с непонимающим взглядом. Жар его тела напомнил ей о видении, и она зашептала, не отрывая глаз от его лица:

\- Сэм, запомни мои слова. Когда найдете всадника Голода, не смей увязаться за братом. Дин справится один, а если ты приблизишься хотя бы на милю к городу, твоя жажда демонической крови возьмет верх и ты будешь убивать демонов, высасывая их кровь. Ты не умрешь, только станешь улучшенной оболочкой для Люцифера. Пожалуйста, не приближайся к тому городу.

\- Но Дин… - беспомощно возразил он.

\- Сэм, - девушка обхватила ладонями его лицо. – Дин пуст. У него не будет никакой жажды. Он не возжелает ничего. При хорошем плане и последовательных действиях все получится так, как надо. А ты, - она погладила пальцами его скулы, - если выпьешь хотя бы каплю крови, опять станешь одержимым, тебя снова будет нужно удерживать от срывов. Прошу тебя, прислушайся ко мне. Еще одного «очищения» ты не выдержишь. 

Младший Винчестер прикрыл глаза и облизнул губы. Ему нравилось ощущать теплые ладони на своей коже и слышать горячий шепот, который отпечатывался в мозгу, как будто каленым железом прижгли. Мужчина втянул носом воздух и ощутил пустоту перед собой. Резко распахнув глаза, он обнаружил шокированного брата и задумчивого Кастиэля. Модеста же, которая еще секунду назад прикасалась к нему и шептала предостережения, исчезла.

***

Это было странное ощущение. Ей отчаянно хотелось быть рядом с Сэмом. Она желала видеть его, слышать бьющееся сердце, чувствовать жар, исходящий от его тела. Но девушка сдерживалась и медленно приходила в себя, пытаясь унять пробегающую по телу дрожь, когда перед ее глазами вновь вставало видение. Модеста признавалась себе, что ей страшно. Она никогда не чувствовала свои видения. Это были всего лишь «видеоролики» будущего, которые брюнетка просматривала и рассказывала без эмоций. А сейчас… сейчас девушка оказалась выбита из привычной колеи.

Бальтазар и Гавриил не отходили от нее, стараясь, чтобы она не оставалась одна. Потому что если такое случалось, то ангел начинала плакать, а ее тело била мелкая дрожь. Тогда ей на помощь приходил старший брат, который в своих объятьях успокаивал ее и скрывал от всего мира. Бальтазару казалось, что он собственноручно прикончит Кастиэля за то, что его сестра сейчас в таком состоянии, ведь не попроси этот пернатый засранец предсказать будущее, все было бы нормально. 

Гавриил молчал и поддерживал гневные проклятия в сторону Каса. Эта девочка была дорога ему практически так же, как и Бальтазару, и если ее кто-то обижал или доводил вот до такого состояния, Локи помог бы своему брату замести следы преступления. Через несколько часов ей стало легче, а по прошествии суток Модеста полностью пришла в себя и решила устроить вечеринку. Бальтазар и Гавриил ее только поддержали и помогли девушке расслабиться.

***

Модеста лежала на золотистом средиземноморском песке, наслаждаясь теплыми лучиками солнца и пенным прибоем, лизавшим ее ступни. Рядом с ней были ее постоянные спутники – старший брат и Локи. Теперь они вообще ни на шаг не отходили от девушки, опасаясь «нападения» Каса. И брюнетка в какой-то степени была им благодарна. Одиночество стало для нее слишком тяжелой ношей, и компания была как нельзя кстати.

Настойчивый зов Кастиэля раздражал. Девушка пыталась отмахнуться, не обращать внимания на надоедливое «жужжание», но не могла противиться внутреннему голосу, который шептал, что она нужна там, на Земле. Тяжело вздохнув и пообещав ангелам в скором времени вернуться, Модеста оказалась в комнате мотеля, где с каменным лицом расхаживал Дин, а Кас поедал гамбургеры. 

\- А я ведь предупреждала, – нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди, сказала девушка.

\- Дести! Прошу, побудь с ним. 

\- Ладно, уж, идите, – после минутного молчания согласилась ангел. – Удачи вам.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Кастиэль.

\- Потом сочтемся, где он? – спросила брюнетка у Дина.

\- В ванной. В наручниках, - захлопывая дверь, ответил он.

Девушка вздохнула и щелчком пальцев сменила одежду. Почему-то ей не хотелось встречаться с Сэмом в таком откровенном платье, поэтому на ней появились потертые джинсы и футболка. Отодвинув шкаф, закрывавший ванную (видимо, Кас до конца не был уверен, придет ли Модеста), и открыв дверь, она прислонилась плечом к косяку. 

\- Привет, Сэм.

Мужчина поднял взгляд и попытался улыбнуться.

\- Привет, - тяжело выдохнул он, - Модеста.

\- Я, кажется, говорила об этом. И не только Касу или Дину. Я говорила это лично тебе, не так ли? Или у меня проблемы с памятью?

\- Будешь упрекать меня? – Винчестер откинул голову назад и, прикрыв глаза, хмыкнул. – Ну, давай, я уже привык слышать точно такие же тирады от Дина.

\- Я не твоя родственница или девушка, чтобы высказывать тебе о твоем поведении. И все же… почему ты, зная о таком развитии событий, приехал в этот чертов городок?

\- Потому что я не могу бросить Дина. Он, как бы это пафосно не звучало, моя жизнь. Без него я погибну.

\- Хмм… - задумчиво выдохнула девушка и, подойдя ближе к мужчине, села перед ним по-турецки. – Ты сильный, Сэм, сильнее, чем думаешь.

\- В твоем голосе неприлично много уверенности, - улыбнулся Винчестер и постарался сдуть со лба пропитавшиеся потом прядки волос. – Это пугает.

\- Это дает тебе надежду, в которую ты не хочешь верить, - намочив полотенце и протерев его горящее лицо, в ответ улыбнулась Модеста.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Сэм, ощущая приятную влагу на коже. 

\- Не за что. Твое сердце сейчас вырвется из грудной клетки. Сколько продержался, чтобы перестало быть терпимо?

\- Три дня, – мужчина замолчал, а потом вдруг спросил: – А ты чего хочешь? Кас ведь тоже поддался.

\- Не он, - проведя прохладными пальцами по его щекам, возразила брюнетка, - а его вессель.

\- Не важно. Чего хочет твое тело?

Модеста покраснела. Признаться откровенно, ее тело уже сейчас отзывалось на мягкие вибрации голоса Сэма, и ей хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Чертова Ким Майерс! Как ее вообще могли сделать весселем? Она грешна и… нет, спихивать свое желание на тело и предыдущую владелицу нечестно. Ангел понимала: ее жажда приземленная, слишком человечная, но… это было так нестерпимо хорошо! Ей нравилось, как внутри разрастался клубок возбуждения, как по коже пробегали мурашки, как дыхание становилось рваным... 

\- Секса, – прошептала она, – и тебя.

Винчестер шумно сглотнул, и жадный взгляд обжог Дести. Сэму нравилось то, что он видел. Темные волосы каскадом струились по тонким плечам, грудь второго размера мерно подрагивала в такт частому дыханию, а бедра, обтянутые светлой джинсовой тканью, были широко разведены. Мужчина поймал себя на мысли, что еще с той первой встречи он желал ее. Воображение подкидывало разнообразные фантазии, и Сэм засыпал с улыбкой на губах. 

\- Освободи меня, - прохрипел он.

\- Нет, - улыбнулась Модеста. – Где гарантия, что когда я освобожу тебя, ты не сбежишь в поисках демонов?

\- Ты только что призналась, что хочешь меня, и думаешь, я откажусь от тебя ради крови? – удивленно переспросил мужчина.

\- Все может быть, Сэм, – девушка поднялась на колени и схватила бритвенный станок. – Я должна быть уверена в тебе. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – задушено просипел Винчестер.

\- А на что это похоже? – ангел провела лезвием по своему запястью и на бледной коже проступили капельки крови. – Может, моя кровь понравится тебе больше демонической, и я смогу раз и навсегда излечить тебя от той зависимости, которая тебя убивает.

\- Что? – его зрачки расширились от удивления.

\- Давай, - девушка подставила свое запястье к его губам. – Пей.

Сэм недоверчиво покосился на ангела, а потом осторожно провел языком по ранке. Сладко. И очень… вкусно. Хотелось большего, и запястье его крайне не устраивало. Поэтому, рванув наручники, которые легко поддались, он прорычал: 

\- Нет, не так.

Резкий выпад вперед, и Дести оказалась прижата к полу мощным поджарым телом. Прикрыв глаза от накатившего спазма возбуждения, Модеста приподняла голову, полностью открывая свою шею. Сэм со стоном прокусил тонкую кожу и начал жадно пить кровь. Она отличалась от демонической. Отдавала сладким привкусом сочных солнечных персиков. И ему нравилось. Двойное удовольствие приносило еще и то, что девушка, лежащая под ним, нетерпеливо ерзала все время, задевая его пах, и выстанывала проклятия.

\- Сэм, хватит, – приказала она практически ровным голосом.

Винчестер моргнул и отстранился. В его теле пылала энергия ангела, которая давала новые силы, искореняла тьму и убивала все плохое. Под его настойчивым взглядом ранки на шее и запястьях затянулись. Проведя ладонью по абсолютно гладкой коже, Модеста улыбнулась.

\- М-м-м, согласись, лучше той тухлятины, что ты пил раньше? 

\- Намного, - кивнул он и теперь уже припал к ее губам.

Она застонала и запустила свои пальчики в его волосы. Сэм начал опускаться ниже, выцеловывая дорожку выреза футболки, а потом и вовсе сорвал ее. В глазах Модесты блеснула жажда, а ее похоть с каждым движением прорывалась наружу все сильнее. Они яростно избавлялись от одежды, и когда Сэм провел пальцами по ноющим от возбуждения складкам плоти, она не выдержала.

\- Сэм! Ну же! Я не могу больше! Трахни меня.

\- Похоже, ангелочек решил пасть с моей помощью, - улыбнулся парень и жадно приник к ее соску, полностью вобрав его во влажную теплоту своего рта.

\- Ангелочек уже пал, как только увидел тебя и прочувствовал на себе твою жажду, - простонала девушка, царапая ногтями кафель пола. - Не тяни, Сэм… ну же!

\- Ты же наверняка девственница, Модеста, – проговорил Винчестер, сжав пальцами ее бедра и прикоснувшись в страстном поцелуе. - И тебя нужно как следует подготовить.

\- Да твою ж мать… - ангел выгнулась всем телом, когда один палец оказался в ней. – Ох…

\- И кто тебя научил так выражаться? – насмешливо поинтересовался Сэм, легко мазнув влажными губами по животу и спустившись чуть ниже.

\- Брат… мой… старший… - между всхлипами ответила девушка.

Его ловкий язык начал легко поглаживать клитор, пальцы продолжали проникать в нее в ровном ритме, на что брюнетка захныкала. Жажда выкручивала ее, словно исполинский мучитель, и как это ни странно, она видела Сэма этим мучителем. Он терзал ее плоть, не давая приблизиться к разрядке, подводя к самому краю... и отступая. Ей казалось, что она начала сходить с ума. Модеста уже не различала его движения, она просто чувствовала, как все тело напрягается, мышцы ноют, а кости плавятся под мучительными ласками.

В тот момент, когда Модеста, наконец, ощутила внутри себя член Сэма, ее глаза широко распахнулись, а на губах был запечатан крик. Пальцы ангела с силой впились в плечи мужчины, и ей стало понятно, что он оказался прав. Боль, пронзившая низ живота, доказывала то, что ее вессель был «целым». И сейчас каким-то уголком сознания она радовалась, что смогла подарить Сэму Винчестеру себя не только душой, но и телом. Девушка стонала, выкрикивала его имя, царапала до крови спину и подавалась навстречу. 

\- Ты… божественная, Модеста… великолепная… уникальная… - с каждым новым словом толчки становились глубже, резче, мощнее. - И ты моя, Модеста… Я не отпущу тебя.

\- Сэм… - застонала она, обхватывая его талию ногами и сцепляя лодыжки. – Ты уверен?

Он остановился. Вгляделся в это покрасневшее лицо, серо-зеленые глаза с расширенными зрачками, сухие приоткрытые губы, жадно вбирающие кислород. Винчестер не хотел терять ее. Все время - с их первой встречи, с ее уверенных касаний и горячего увещевательного шепота - мужчина, не переставая, думал о ней. Та неподдельная тревога, светящаяся в ее глазах, не давала покоя, и Сэм сдался. 

\- Твоя кровь течет в моих венах, ты сейчас близко настолько, что я задыхаюсь. Ты нужна мне, Модеста. Нужна, как воздух. Можно мне пометить тебя?

Ангел улыбнулась и кивнула. Винчестер наклонился и вновь прокусил кожу на шее. 

\- Я твоя, Сэм, твоя… - хрипела девушка, чувствуя, как ее собственная кровь хлещет не только в рот мужчине, но и вокруг, заливая кафельный пол. – Но и ты мой, Сэм Винчестер, и твоя метка будет куда более долговечной.

Модеста наклонилась, уходя от его губ, и, взяв немного своей крови на палец, прочертила на его плече свой инициал «М». Прижав свою ладонь к коже, девушка прильнула к Сэму в нежном поцелуе. Пришпорив пятками мужчину, призывая его двигаться, она усилила давление одной руки, а пальцы второй зарылись в темные волосы. Она задыхалась, ощущая, как Винчестер нежно вылизывает ее рану, и еще сильнее подавалась на встречу.

\- Больно, - пожаловался он, когда Модеста убрала руку и на коже тонким узорчатым шрамом расцвела витиеватая буква. 

\- Любить ангела больно, - сказала она, и ванную комнату заполнили два крика удовольствия.

***

Утро наступило внезапно. Сэм резко сел на постели и поморщился от легкой боли в плече. Комната была пуста, что было, в принципе, неудивительно – последнее время за завтраком ходил Дин. Вздохнув, мужчина прошел в ванную. На полу до сих пор были разводы крови, рядом с дверью валялись браслеты наручников, в ванне была гора одежды. Оперевшись руками о раковину, Винчестер покачал головой.

Ему казалось, что мир перевернулся, а он этого не заметил. Но заметил другое – внутри не было привычной депрессии и непроглядной тоски. Вообще, он чувствовал себя полностью новым в отношении чувств. Как Дин вернулся из Ада без единого шрама, только с отпечатком на плече, так же было и с Сэмом. Внутри была любовь к брату и Модесте. И ему было хорошо. Хорошо до такой степени, что умывшись, он улыбнулся своему отражению. На плече мягко вибрировал инициал, лаская теплом поврежденную кожу. Проведя пальцами по букве, он еще раз улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на зеркало. Дин стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку и задумчиво прикусив губу.

\- Не могу сказать, что был рад застать вас с Модестой голыми на полу в ванной. Все-таки она ангел… а ты в какой-то степени… Ладно, это не важно. По-моему, после случившегося у нас начнется совсем другая жизнь. – Он улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед появившуюся на пороге девушку.

Сэм притянул ее к себе и прошептал, улыбаясь, как идиот:

\- Ты останешься со мной? Будешь рядом?

\- А куда я от тебя денусь? – улыбка осветила ее лицо. – Я должна быть рядом со своим подопечным.

\- Что? – спросил старший Винчестер. – Что ты сказала?

\- Не только тебе, Дин, ходить под опекой ангелов. Благодаря связям, моим и моего брата, я теперь официальный ангел-хранитель Сэма Винчестера.

\- И тебе разрешили им быть? – удивленно приподнял брови Дин.

\- Конечно. Небеса уверены, что я смогу удержать его от неправильных поступков.

\- О, да! – Сэм взял в ладони ее лицо. – Особенно от того, чтобы я не занимался с тобой любовью. 

\- Об этом не беспокойся, милый, - она потерлась носиком о его нос. – Это гарантированно, и никто ничего не сможет поделать с этим.

\- Я люблю тебя, Модеста. 

\- Ох, а я то как тебя люблю, Сэм Винчестер! – улыбнулась ангел и приникла к его губам в нежном поцелуе.


End file.
